A Different Type of Justice League
by BlueWings900
Summary: The Armageddon has already happened 4 times. Hoping to stop another from happening, Abel Nightlord begins to search for leaders who will join his cause, but first he must get their trust by helping them. Currently crossed over with Harry Potter and Danny Phantom.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Trinity Blood, Code Geass or any other show/anime/book, ect. that I might cross this story over with.**

Abel lay on his bed staring at the roof in his room. The bright roof had every color imaginable, painted on it. They all meshed together forming a large picture of his family. All the kids he had adopted in his life time, those he had ever considered to be apart of his family, Seth, Lilith, even Cain was in it. All those who he had ever held dear, whether still alive or not where all painted on his roof.

How many years had passed since he was on mars? For that matter, how many had passed since he was with the AX? Or, when he came back as the emperor? Just thinking about it made him feel old. He must be at least ten thousand years old. At the time he didn't feel like doing the math to figure it out. Perhaps he should ask Seth, she'd know for sure.

The Armageddon had happened 4 times in Abel's life. All the destruction, and pain it caused brought sorrow to Abel's heart. No matter how hard he tried, he was could never prevent these wars from happening. The Armageddon would end and only a fourth or third of the people would be left living. These people would thrive for two thousand years or so. After that, science and knowledge would corrupt the people's minds, sending them into yet another war, another Armageddon. The cycle was never ending, each time, worse then the last.

After the second Armageddon he and Seth had decided it would be best to close off the empire to outsiders. Thanks to that he hadn't been in the outside world for a long time.

If only- if only there were a way to stop another from happening. If only those power hungry fools cold see all the damage their ancestors had caused. If only- Abel shook his head at the mere thought of it. It was silly, and would never happen.

"Brother!" Seth's voice traveled through his door followed by it creaking open. His sister stepped in wearing a green and white dress, with gold snaking through it. Her green eyes flashed with anger as she stomped to him.

Abel sat up and ran a hand through his long silvery hair. "Hi Seth, what's up?"

"Don't 'what's up,' me brother! You knew we had a meeting with our council today! Even if you are the emperor it doesn't give you the right to just skip out on your job! Many of the council members are getting fed up with it. Since I'm your sister I'm the one who gets yelled at, for it!" Seth grabbed Abel hand and pulled him off the bed so he was forced to stand.

Abel sighed as he wondered how he was going to tell Seth all that had been on his mind. A small smile grew on his face as he decided to just say it in the simplest way possible. His sister was probably going to think him crazy. Heck, it even made him think he was crazy, and that alone said a lot.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Seth said huffily and waved a hand in his face. "You're not, are you! What I said is nothing to laugh about!" this only caused Abel's smile to widen. "I mean it brother, I'm tired of you skipping out on our meetings! Making the empire strong again, is our top priority, not trying to catch up on lost sleep."

"Hahaha," Abel laughed at how serious Seth looked. He patted her head as he wiped tears away with his other hand. "I'm sorry sister," he said trying to keep the laughter from his voice. "I've just had other things on my mind."

"Like?"

"Um well. What if I…"

XXX

"You want to what!" Seth yelled, and stared up at her brother with big eyes. That was the craziest idea she had ever heard. Was her brother starting to loose his mind? There was no way that would ever be possible!

"Well if I-"

"I know what you said, idiot!" Seth said. She unconsciously flinched as she remembered how Astharoshe Asran used to speak to her brother, in this manner. Oh, how she missed all her children from the past. Seth pushed the thought away, she didn't need to be getting emotional at a time like this. Especially if her brother really was getting senile from old age. "Abel do you need to see a psychiatrist?"

"Of course not, I'm totally sane… Well, as sane as one can be when they're over ten thousand years old. After you reach a certain age you can't really consider people sane," Abel responded, and shook his head, as he thought on it. He had a large smile on his face as if he were about to laugh. Even still Seth could see how the weight of all those years affected him.

His eye's mirrored all the experience he had with this corrupted world. Even the look he had in his eyes when he had been a thousand couldn't compare to the wisdom she saw in them now. Abel was filled with more knowledge then even the oldest methuselah could wish to have. He was like a walking talking computer, he didn't even need electricity to work.

"Okay fine," Seth sighed. "But you better not go missing for eight hundred years like you did before. If you do I'll hunt you down my self; and drag you back, by your hair if I have to."

"Don't worry sister. You don't need to treat me like a child. Need I remind you that I'm older then you are?"

Seth rolled her eyes at his unoriginal comment. Man she must be crazy for going along with his plan, but then again if it worked… it would save many lives. And... she wouldn't need to deal with the councils complaints about Abel being lazy, there was a point.

"You should tell-" Seth stopped mid sentence and smirked. Her brother had already left. 'Good luck, Abel.'

Seth walked out of the room to tell the others about her brothers insane, self assigned mission. And she thought life couldn't get any more boring after living so long. Abel had better bring some interesting stories for when he came back home.

* * *

**A/N:** *Author is currently hiding under a desk...*


	2. Chapter 1: Crusnik with a Code

It had been so long since the last time Abel had gotten to travel outside of peace talks. He put a hand over his eyes to block the sun as he looked toward it, just above the ocean's horizon. The sky was already coated in a blanket of orange red and purple, as the sun set. Abel sighed at the scene as he tried to burn the image into his memory.

Best not to waste time. Abel ripped his gaze away from the scene and shifted his small bag into his other hand taking out a small device.

As the empire was more advanced than the outside world they had also been the first to create a teleporting device, that successfully worked. Not only that but it could also transport him into different dimensions and time. Abel tinkered with some of the buttons until he finally found the right one. The device began vibrating, violently then stopped as two bands erupted from the side of it, turning it into a make-shift-watch.

Pressing another button a holographic keyboard shimmered before him. Abel typed in a random year: 2017 a.t.b. Taking in a deep breath Abel pressed enter. The scene around him disappeared only to be replaced in another.

Large buildings towered above him. The paint on all of them had already begun to fade and chip away. Most of the building looked as if something had come in and nocked down the top half, leaving them without a roof, while others where tilting to the side, looking as if they were about to tip over. The windows were broken, and in their place were stacks of wood that had been nailed to the walls to prevent the air from coming in. Some of them had missing bricks, allowing Abel to see part of the metal structure of the buildings.

Abel glanced down one of the dirt roads to see tanks rolling up and down them. There were a few civilians running away from the area. They all had a look of fright on their face, but there was something more… hope.

The ground shook beneath Abel as he sprinted at human speed to where the tanks were. Rounding the corner he took cover behind a wall of debris. From here he could make out a brightly colored metal. It looked like a large robot over four stories tall.

A team of seven purple colored robots stood behind one of the taller buildings. They were all positioned in a semi circle. Four of the seven had their cockpits opened. These four all had a thick wire that dropped to the ground, it allowed their pilots easy access into the robots. In the middle of the semicircle three men and one woman were talking in hushed voices as they stared intently at a map.

Abel straightened and stepped out of his hiding spot. **_Bang! _**One of the robots that still had their pilot shot at him. "Stop there eleven!" Abel stopped in his tracks and held up his hands hurriedly.

"Eleven?" Abel repeated, not understanding why the pilot had just called him by a number. He glanced at the pilots who were still out of their robot. All of them glared at him,with a look he still recognized even now after all these years. The look of superiority that someone is better then someone else. Abel scowled at them and let his hands drop to his side. "Excuse me but, I would appreciate it if you four would stop looking at me as if I were nothing more then a pesky fly."

The four of them glared even harder at Abel, one even dared to reach into his pocket and draw a gun. Abel debated on if he should surprise the human by appearing behind him, but decided against it. In the end showing his powers at this time wouldn't be good.

"Shut up you filthy eleven!" the one holding the gun yelled, and aimed it at Abel but didn't fire. "How dare one of your kind speak to one of our superior blood line! All you Elevens should just die!"

"Please elaborate: what's an eleven?" Abel asked with a sheepish grin. The careful mask he had put on didn't show any of the true emotion he really felt.

"Look at this boys," the female spoke. "This nut case doesn't know his manners." Her laugh was echoed by the three men at her side, as well as the other three in the robots.

"Shall I teach him a lesson, Allisa?" the male with the gun laughed, he cocked his gun.

"Sure Mich, just make it fast we need to get back to our planning," Allisa said. She turned her back.

Abel sighed. He had expected trouble, but not so soon.

**_Bang! _**Mich fired his gun. Abel moved at inhuman speed, easily dodging the bullet before returning to his original spot. The only way someone would have been able to see him move was if they video taped it, and played it at slow motion. "What in the? I was sure that would have hit," Mich mumbled. He cocked the gun again, aimed, and fired. "What the hell?"

Abel couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. To all the humans, it would have seemed as if Abel was a still object, it was no wonder the man seemed to frustrated. Abel forced his smile to vanish and replaced it with a look of fear. "Hey- hey, you really tried to shot me just then didn't you?" Abel forced his voice to shake.

"What's wrong Michelle," one of the other males asked. He looked at Mich with a concerned look.

"Nothing. I'm aiming but-" Mich shot the gun again and Abel dodged. "But, I just can't hit the guy. I think there's something wrong with my gun."

"You just got it didn't you? It can't be broken," the male reasoned. He took out his own gun, "let me deal with this," he said in an irritated voice.**_Bang!_**

"I just got to this city!" Abel yelped. He pushed his hands out right in front of himself, as if to shield himself from the incoming bullets. Abel sighed inwardly, he might as well have fun with this.

"Thats what they all say," Mich yelled. He glared at Abel, this time not with a look of superiority but one of madness and hate.

"New-be amateurs," the machine that had shot at Abel first growled. "A mere eleven is giving Britanians a hard time, what a joke." The four story robot raised his machine gun and fired a set of shots.

Abel leapt back only just managing to avoid being shot. The pilot in the robot let out a stream of curses as he took aim and began firing once more, this time in a wider circle. Damn! One of the bullets managed to hit Abel in his shoulder.

Whoever said everyone's senses even the sense of touch, would dull over the years, was an idiot. That hurt like hell. Abel could feel the bullet in his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Abel yelped, as he brought his hand to his shoulder. He was still trying to fain the act of an innocent civilian.

XXX

Lelouch Lamperouge scowled as he tried to think of the best way to attack the small team of seven with the remaining three Knightmares they still had. If this were an ordinary chess game he would have sacrificed one of his pawns to get to the bishop… but in this game he couldn't risk it. _Damn it, think Lelouch, think!_

"Zero! We need to make a move now!" Tamaki yelled into the radio. "Damn it, I knew we should have kept more of our men here! Now look what happened! We're sitting ducks!"

"Don't rush him," Kallen's voice yelled back at Tamaki. Lelouch took off his mask and set it on the dash board in the knightmare. What a headache those two were.

"A1, I need you to go into the old underground rail road. About half a mile in, shoot the roof. Kallen, in exactly 3 minutes you will shoot the last bullet in your canon at eight o'clock," Lelouch ordered.

"Eight o'clock?" Kallen repeated questioningly.

"South west, but more to the west side," Lelouch said quickly. "Once you use the cannon, charge in and finish them off. Don't worry they'll be immobile."

"What about me Zero?" Tamaki asked.

"You stay put," Lelouch said simply. Tamaki began yelling into the radio but Lelouch shut it off.

Lelouch fingered the king chess piece, and looked it over. If his Black Knights did what he ordered, everything would go as planned. _Checkmate. _He placed the piece on the chess board. Turning the radio back on, Lelouch replaced his mask.

Three minutes passed without much commotion. Then- a large booming sound echoed through the eleven's city, followed by a bright flashing light. Lelouch straightened and typed in a sequel of buttons, activating his Knightmare.

"A1 report in," Zero spoke calmly as he headed to the area the purple knightmares would be.

"The roof collapsed in, causing all enemy Knightmares, to fall in. I'm retreating out of the tunnel at this moment, then I'll randevu with the Guren."

Zero nodded to himself and flipped the switch to a different radio frequency. "Kallen, have you taken care of the knightmares?"

"I have, however there are four Britanian pilots and a… well he doesn't look Japanese but he doesn't look Britanian either," Kallen spoke over the static. "Should we take them in for questioning?"

"Send me a video," Zero ordered. He wondered why someone who wasn't Japanese or a Britanian would be here. A few seconds later a screen to his left flickered to life. It showed four pilots by the edge of the hole, the knightmares were now in. They all had looks of hate and at the same time fear; the typical Britanian. Zero's eyes flickered to the other figure.

The man had long silvery hair that reached the back of his knees. He wore black pants and a white, long sleeve shirt that was under a blue vest. His eyes were wintery blue and he stared at the knightmares with no fear or hatred. Lelouches eye's zeroed in on a red spot on the sleeve of the man's shirt. It seemed to be getting bigger and bigger as the man lost more blood, but he didn't seem in the slightest bit affected by it.

Could he be someone like C2? An immortal witch who couldn't be killed and could give people the power of geass? If that were so, then this man could be a dangerous foe or a powerful ally.

"Bring in the man with the white hair."

XXX

Abel frowned as the red robots cockpit opened up. If it hadn't been for the fact the robot had just appeared from the direction the canon was shot from, he would have thought they were on the same side. Abel felt warm liquid trickle down his right arm, he glanced at his shoulder. Aw man, did it hurt. Abel forced himself not to remove the bullet. With so many people watching it wasn't a good idea.

Something pricked at Abel's uninjured shoulder. Great, now he was going to have a bullet lodged into both of his shoulders. Abel looked at it, instead of a bullet there was a large needle. A tranquilizer. He flinched, as he removed it and threw it to the ground. Even after all this time…

"That should have been enough to take down anyone," a shocked female voice yelped. Abel looked back at the cockpit to the robot. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She looked- she looked just like- but that couldn't be, she died a long time ago. The skin color the hair color, even the style of the hair was so much like hers. Abel felt himself falling. The ground slammed into him, and his vision buckled.

XXX

"GAahhhh! Where'd that guy go now! We don't have enough money to pay for our expenses for next month! God damn it! And now we need to take care of this guy! What the hell does Zero think he's doing!" Abel felt a pillow land heavily on his back. "Zero!"

Abel blinked his eyes open, as his vision swam into focus. He blinked a few times before pushing himself up, into a sitting position and shaking his head. The pillow fell to the tiled floor.

"You woke him up, idiot!" a familiar female voice yelled. Abel looked at Esther- no at the female who happened to look like her.

"Hey don't blame me! It's Zero's fault for bringing him here anyway."

"Both of you calm down," a calmer voice spoke. "Zero will be down in just a few minutes so just relax, Tamaki, Kallen," the man said, glancing at the two of them in turn. His eyes landed on Abel once the two had stopped yelling. "Sorry about that, I'm Ogi, Ogi Kaname," he reached out a hand and Abel took it.

"Abel Nightroad," Abel said using his old alias.

"Zero said your shoulder was injured, and to tend to it," Ogi said. He showed Abel the first aid kit he had been holding then sat across from Abel. "Take off your shirt, so I can remove the bullet." Ogi ordered as he opened the kit and drew out a tweezer.

"You don't need to," Abel protested. "My shoulder's fine," he moved it as if to make his point, but the bullet was still lodged in it causing it to bleed. Abel stiffened as pain shot up his arm.

"Even if you say it's fine it doesn't look that way," Ogi observed. He gently prodded Abel's shoulder who flinched away. "It's going to get infected," he looked genuinely worried.

"It'll heal," Abel mumbled. He didn't want Ogi to put himself in danger by dealing with his blood. Not to mention the Crusnik would begin healing the wound as soon as the bullet was removed.

"It'll only heal after you get that bullet out."

"Can I use the tweezers? I'll take it out by my self," Abel finally said. Ogi raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word, instead he just gave Abel the tweezers. Abel took them and ripped his shirt by the bullet hole, so he wouldn't have to remove his clothes. He then proceeded to remove the bullet and grit his teeth. Once it was out he wiped the blood from the tweezers and handed them back to Ogi. "Thanks."

"No problem," Ogi said as he took the tweezers and began whipping them off with disinfectant.

"So why did you bring me here anyway?" Abel asked turning to the Kallen girl. He put a hand to his shoulder to slow the bleeding as it healed. Ogi looked troubled by this, as he wanted to bandage it but didn't say anything, instead he looked at Kallen.

"I'm- I'm not sure, Zero just told me to bring you in," Kallen shrugged. There was a slight blush to her face when she mentioned this Zero person.

"And where is Zero?"

"He's up in his room," Tamaki answered. He looked irritated as if he wanted to punch a wall, or something. "He's probably with his lady friend, leaving us to deal with you. The bastard," Tamaki glared at Abel and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's not!" Kallen protested at the same time someone else said, "bastard am I."

Abel turned just as Kallen jumped to her feet and bowed to the masked figure. "He didn't mean it Zero!" she planted a hand on Tamaki's head and forced him to bow as well.

Zero seemed to ignore them as he turned his attention to Abel. Abel stiffened, something was different about this guy. He wasn't a methuselah and was human as far as he could tell. It almost felt as if this man had a hidden power. No, that couldn't be right; normal human's didn't have powers.

Silence swept over the room as the two men studied each other. Zero wore a black helmet with a dark shield over the front to prevent others from seeing his face. The bottom of the mask was rimmed with gold, adding to it's design. He also wore a black cape lined with gold around the edges and the inside was completely red. The collar of his cape came up so that it framed his mask. Thanks to the way he was standing Abel couldn't make out anymore of his costume, other then the fact that his shoes had heels in them to make him taller.

"I hope those two haven't been to much of a trouble for you," Zero was the first to break the silence.

"Not at all. It's nice to see… people with energy," Abel replied. He mentally slapped himself from almost calling them young kids.

Zero nodded to Abel's response as he walked around the table that was in the room. "You three may leave," he motioned to the others in the room. Kallen and Ogi both nodded, but Tamaki looked like he wanted to jump at Zero and attack the masked man. "We'll deal with our 'money problem' later," Zero sighed. The way he said it, led Abel to believe this wasn't the first time.

Abel straightened in his seat as the three walked out of the room. He was still trying to figure this guy out.

"Is your shoulder okay?" Zero asked.

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks for asking," Abel looked back at his shoulder. He was still clutching it with his left hand.

"I'm going to skip straight to the point," Zero sighed. "I want you to join the Black Knights."

Heh, did he hear right? Abel waited for Zero to say something more, to show he was kidding. After a while it became apparent that the man was serious.

"You don't even know who I am," Abel asserted. Was this man right in the head? "And for that matter, I don't even know who you are. If you haven't noticed I'm a foreigner and-"

"I don't care, you seemed to be a very unique person, and the Black Knights could use someone like you," Zero said. Oh hell. Did Zero know something about Abel? If he did it would make his job even harder. "A few years ago Great Britania declared war on Japan, like they did to so many countries before. Like all the others, they defeated Japan and annexed it. As Japan was the eleventh country to be concurred they declared this area eleven and all the Japanese became elevens," Zero explained.

"What does this have to do with you and the Black Knights," not to mention what it had to do with Abel. Though, he could already tell he wasn't liking what the Britanians were doing. World concur, never turned out well

"The Black Knights have existed ever since the Britanians concurred Japan. They are the Knights who fight for the freedom and equality of everyone, whether they are Japanese or not. But, the Britanians see us as rebels," Zero explained with a slight chuckled. "Do you play chess?"

"A little," Abel said lied as Zero pressed a button on the table. A part of the table flipped over revealing a concealed glass chess board. Zero motioned for Abel to make the first move.

"Do you know how to pilot a Knightmare?" Abel made a confused face at Zero's question. "They're the large machines Britanians made. You saw eight of them earlier today. The Gloucestor were the purple ones you saw. The one Kallen was piloting was the Guran."

"I don't," Abel answered. Riding something like that would make him motion sick. He moved one of his pieces up by 5 spaces, setting up another trap. Abel was currently in the offensive with Zero defensive. He scanned the board, damn, he hadn't been paying attention to the right corner.

"Will you join our cause?" Zero asked moving his queen, then looked up. Check. Abel smirked this kid was better then he gave him credit for. Of course if Abel really wanted he could have finished the game within the first 7 moves but hadn't.

"You still want me to join even when I don't know how to pilot a Knightmare?" Are you crazy? Abel kept this last part to himself. "I might not be of any help to you or your cause."

"I beg to differ," Zero said.

Ah, there was no way out of this. Both in the chess game and out of it. No matter what Abel did he would end up in check mate within the next three moves, and Zero wasn't going to let up, until he finally said yes. Besides, if Abel wanted to make a difference he might as well start now with the Black Knights. Abel chuckled slightly as he looked at the board again. Now that he thought on it he should have finished the game early instead of prolonging it.

"Forfeit," Abel sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I'll join you, but I must warn you that I don't stay in one place for to long. So if I suddenly disappear, don't look for me."

"I'll have Ogi give you a few documents, concerning missions and military tactics," Zero announced, and stood. "I'll leave you to your own devices then... perhaps next time we can play a real game of chess without any handicaps."

XXX

Lelouch opened the door to his office/ apartment, his mind was still on the newest member of the Black Knights. Abel Nightroad was certainly a unique individual. Their simple game of chess, had proved that much.

"C.C, are you certain he's not someone like you?" Lelouch asked. Without glancing at her, he headed for the back of the room by the dresser and hung up his cape. He set his mask on the manikin head.

"You question me? I already told you once, 'he's not,' if you don't believe me, use your geass on him," C.C. said, between bites as she ate a vegi pizza.

"It's not necessary at the moment."

"You're to kind. What'll happen if it's to late? You may never discover what he is," C.C. argued.

"You act as if you know something I don't," Lelouch pointed out. Within seconds he was before her, a hand on the back of the couch, as he glared down on her. "What is he? Who is he?"

"If it makes you feel better I also don't know, however I know he isn't normal. He said his name was Abel Nightroad, perhaps you should start from there."

XXX

Sit. Speak. Heel. Fetch Fido, Fetch! Get!

Abel groaned as _another_ member of the Black Knights placed _another_ dish into the sink. Tch, he would be _another _hundred years older by the time they would stop eating! As the buffet slowly diminished, dishes would suddenly appear. Not to mention he still had _another _'chore' to do. What was he, their personal butler or something?

"Hey, Abel could you get something for me?"

"I need this ready by noon."

"One of the new members spilled their drink on the floor, can you clean it up?"

"Go do the dishes, our dishwasher broke."

If one more person told him to do one more thing… "Yoh, Abel! Rakshata, asked if you could pick up some Knightmare parts." Abel turned with one of the dirty dishes in his hand. It shattered in two, as he glared at Tamaki.

"Go get it yourself," Abel growled, and dropped the broken plate, so it landed between him and Tamaki. He spun around and snatched up another to wash, ignoring the broken plate.

At first he hadn't minded all the chores, but now, he hated them. People were just using him to their advantage, even Zero! 'I want you to join the Black Knights.' Yeah right, more like he wanted a slave, to do his every bidding.

"Hey, man don't be like that! You're the newest member so it only makes sense that you get all the junk work."

"Fine, I quit," Abel mumbled to himself. He whipped around and wiped his hands on Tamaki's shirt.

"Hey! I just got these washed!" Abel shot him a glare that shut him up and snatched the note in his hand.

"I'll get Rakashata's parts," Abel stated. At least it would give him sometime away from the base. Maybe when he came back, something more important would come up. Something that didn't include doing chores, and errands, and...

* * *

**A/N:** *Author is scared of what the readers might or might not think... Still hiding under a desk...*


	3. Chapter 2

Abel set the large fluid coupling device on his shoulder, and wrapped his arm around it. The managers jaw dropped, as he nonchalantly walked out the store with the 3 ton device. His other hand held a plastic bag that was filled with the bolts and nails, Rakshata had ordered.

"Thanks for everything," Abel turned his head back to the manager, before fully walking out the shop. He passed the train station without a glance, he had already decided to walk back to base, wanting to spend as much time away from it as possible. Who knew when, the next time he could get away, would be.

By the looks of it, this side of Japan was for the Britannians. Unlike the elevens' side, this one looked new as if it had just been built. None of these buildings were destroyed, and the people here, looked happy as they bustled down the street.

A few blocks away, Abel was met by the sight of a Britannian school. By the looks of it, class' had just finished, and the students were heading to their after school activities.

A boy the age of seventeen ran out of the school gates. He glanced back, to see a young lady high on his heels.

"Lelouch! Get back here! You've been skipping classes and your making your sister worried about you!" the girl yelled. "You have your duties as the vice president of the student council!"

As she yelled this, Lelouch ran into Abel, and fell back. "Excuse me," Lelouch said as he quickly picked up a suitcase, and some documents. He hadn't even bothered looking up at Abel.

"No, it's my fault," Abel apologized. Every turn he made, it seemed as if people were dead set on making his life harder. First chores, now some kid bumps into him… what next? An alien invasion? Or maybe his sister would come and hunt him down, he wouldn't let it past Seth, to do just that.

"Ah, thank you for catching him!" the girl said. "I'm Milly Ashford, this guy here is Lelouch. You saved me a lot of trouble by stopping him… even if he was the one to bump into you."

Lelouch began to stand up, at the sound of Milly's voice. His gaze shot to Abel's face. His face changed from one of defeat to shock. "A…" he caught himself before he could complete what ever it was he was saying, and his features turned into one of defeat, again. "President, couldn't you at least give me a day off?" Lelouch asked calmly.

"Nope, you know I can't do that. Now come on, Shirley is waiting. We need to prepare for Rivatz surprise birthday party." Milly grabbed Lelouch by his wrist.

"Oh, that was today?"

Abel scowled, Lelouch sounded a lot like Zero. Speaking of Zero, he still needed to get back to the base.

"I'll be leaving then," Abel said with a cheerful smile. The sun had already begun to set by the time he entered the base. Moving to the back, Abel saw Tamaki sleeping on the couch. Damn him!

Using Abel as an errand boy.

"Oof," Tamaki grunted, a hand went to the bag Abel had just dropped on his stomach. "What's the big idea?" his words were slurred with sleep and he yawned and stretched. "Can't a guy get any rest around here?"

"I guess you don't want these then? I'll take it to Rakshata myself. I'm sure she'll be happy to know the man she had asked, couldn't do something as simple as this." Abel turned, just as Tamaki stood up.

"No, I can take it to her." Tamaki snatched the bag Abel had dropped on him. "Was this it?" -**_Clang_**- Abel 'accidentally,' dropped the fluid coupling device he had been carrying. Tamaki jumped back, and everyone in the room looked up at them.

Abel rotated his shoulder out of habit. "Well, I'll let you take care of the rest," Abel said smiling. He sat on the couch Tamaki had been on, and kicked off his shoes. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the man tried to pick up the device.

"What the hell? The thing won't even budge!" Tamaki growled in frustration. He squatted down and took hold of it again, this time trying to push off with his legs. "It. Won't. Move." he grunted. His face was beginning to turn red, beads of sweat became visible on his face.

This guy had the biggest ego ever. Hopefully this would make him learn his lesson.

"Don't tell me you can't pick it up?" Abel asked, giving Tamaki an innocent look. He sighed at the man's frustration. "I'll help you," he mumbled. Abel slipped his shoes back on and went over to carry the device. He made a show of picking it up, just to seem more normal, and hunched his back over from the weight of it. "Hurry up and lead the way," Abel grunted. "This thing is heavy, you know." It really didn't seem that heavy to Abel.

Tamaki's eye's shot up into his hair line. He shook himself out of his daze and turned, quickly making his way to the door and opened it for Abel.

XXX

"Care for a game of chess?" Lelouch asked the silver haired man, who just gotten back from helping Tamaki. It amused him, that the man seemed to have forgotten he had injured his shoulder. Abel had carried the thing across town, and didn't seem to be affected by it's weight at all. He even took the long way back to base, and ended up passing his school…

And Lelouch had almost slipped up…

"Sure," Abel smiled. He seated himself across of Lelouch.

Lelouch really enjoyed playing with Abel. His moves weren't as blunt as the nobles were and each held a different motive. However unlike the nobles it was clear to him, that Abel didn't play to win. He would always back off right before he could make a check mate, making his moves predictable.

"How's your shoulder?" Lelouch asked. He made the first move. "You were carrying the knightmare part on it, when you walked in."

Abel dropped the pawn he had been moving. Lelouch smiled, maybe now he could learn more about this man. "Haha, oh it's fine," Abel laughed, as he picked up the pawn and placed it on the board. "It was just a small scratch."

"Ogi said, a bullet was lodged in your shoulder." Lelouch didn't let his excitement show in his voice and kept it as monotone as possible. He would show C.C. he didn't need to use the geass for everything.

"Oh," Abel grunted. "I don't remember seeing you when I entered the base."

Did he know something about him being Lelouch? No, he didn't know for certain. Abel was just fishing around.

"On Friday the Black Knights will ambush Okinawa," Lelouch changed the topic, It was obvious Abel wasn't going to answer any questions about his shoulder. "It's one of the islands Britannia doesn't care to much about. Setting up a small base there would be a good idea, since it's far from Hokkaido, The Britannians won't know we're there until it's to late." Lelouch moved a rook to guard his queen.

"That's a good idea. So what's my part going to be in all of this?" Abel asked. He could have moved in, to check Lelouch's king, but instead moved another piece, as if he wasn't aware of all his options.

"This attack will be for all new members, only. The guren will be there with Kallen as well as the different squad leaders, but that's about it. This'll act as a test, to place each member into a squad that fits them. Those who don't pilot Knightmares will be placed into mechanics, treasury, tactics, or whatever other jobs we have for them. If we don't have a job that matches them, then we'll make one."

"Well, I know I'm not going to be piloting a knightmare," Abel stated. "I'll get motion sick," he confessed. He frowned, "check."

Lelouch captured Abel's bishop with his knight. "We have a training room, to test the skills of our members. You could start there. Just ask one of the regulars, I'm sure they'll help you. If you want to do something off the field, you should ask Rakshata or Ogi."

"Anything without paperwork," Abel smirked, and shook his head as if it held a deeper meaning.

"Checkmate," Lelouch placed his rook just two spaces above Abel's king. He scanned for anyway out, there was none. "Thanks for the game." He pressed a button on the table and the board disappeared. "In war, you shouldn't give your opponent any chances." Lelouch stood and made his way to his room.

"I'm aware of that, but I like to believe in the good of people." Lelouch turned, but Abel was already gone.

XXX

Abel quickly slipped on his shirt. He had meant to wake up earlier to go to the training room, but had over slept. He dug into the bottom of his bag, his hands closed around his watch/ teleporter. The cool thing about this thing was it was far more useful then it seemed. Abel snapped on the watch, and began to imagine a pair of clothes he would like to wear. The next second the clothes he wore began to change in shape and color.

Now he wore a pair of comfortable black pants and a grey shirt that would ventilate the air. In the language of Seth, it was ratty and unfit to be worn by the emperor. Oh well, what she didn't see wouldn't harm him or make her mad, so it was okay.

From the tour he had taken the day before, Abel knew exactly where to go. The room had wooden flooring, except for in one of the corners that had a cushion, for sparring. One of the walls had mirrors on it, and another was lined with weight lifting equipment. In the middle of the room there were two large boxes, that would simulate knightmares.

"Hi, Zero said some new-be would be coming down, you must be Abel." A young woman extended her hand out and Abel shook it. She wore a yellow piloting suit and had short brown hair. "I'm Chiba. That guy, there is Toudou and the guy in the Knightmare simulator if Asahina."

A hand poked out of the simulator and waved before retreating back in. Toudou, was siting in the middle of the sparring area with a wooden sword at his side. His eyes were closed in deep concentration.

"Did you know what you wanted to do? Or do you need help with anything?" Chiba offered.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer to just watch for awhile," Abel said and Chiba nodded. In the end all of the things here would be boring. The weight lifting was easy, the sparring would be fun, but he would need to find someone willing and even if he did, he could end up hurting the human. As for the knightmare simulation… it would give him migraines.

As time passed more of the members began coming and would introduce themselves to him. A few of them had asked if he needed help but he had refused, saying he was there to watch.

"Catch," someone threw a bamboo sword at him. Instinctively Abel's hand reached out to grab it before it could hit him. "You have great reflexes. Let me test your skill, a kid your age shouldn't be sitting around here doing nothing."

Abel turned and was met by Toudou. The man stared down at him with a cold gaze, he wasn't smiling or anything. _I'm not a kid._

"I don't know how to use a sword," Abel lied. He held the sword by the tip, so Toudou could take it back. Abel blinked, his eyes widened. Toudou had swiftly covered the distance between the two of them, and his sword tip was pointed right at Abel's forehead.

"You call yourself a member of the Black Knights?" Toudou asked. His voice wasn't teasing, it sounded more like a statement. Abel could see some of the people beginning to whisper amongst themselves.

"You might as well spar with him. Don't worry, no one wins the first time," Chiba urged. Her voice was echoed by chants of, "fight, fight, fight."

This was so troublesome. Abel stood and the crowd burst into cheers. Toudou smirked and led the way to the red mats. When they got there someone announced they would be referee and counted down. Abel took the stance of a beginner, purposefully making a lot of openings.

Toudou charged and flicked his sword tip up, hitting Abel's wrist. Abel dropped the sword just as Toudou had expected, then moved in for another blow. Abel raised his hands to protect his face, like any beginner would. Pain shot up his arms as the wooden sword struck them. The referee whistled and Abel picked up his sword for another round.

The day went on in this way. With Abel 'acting' like a horrible swordsman and Toudou beating him and ordering him to stand up.

"I'm just a beginner you know?" Abel yelped as the sword came down on his head. "You should at least give me a chance! Ouch." Toudou's sword snapped Abel's wrist, sending his sword back to the ground.

"Round ten," the referee called, with a chuckle. "Good luck with that kid. Toudou doesn't even give me a chance, even though I'm his senior," the elderly man said.

"If I don't use my full strength, nobody would learn from it," Toudou replied. He picked up Abel's sword and threw it to him, then got into another stance. Despite the fact the man wasn't smiling, Abel could tell he was having fun.

Though if it was because he was sparring, or beating Abel up, he didn't know.

"How do you expect me to learn, if you keep knocking my sword away?" Abel complained.

"If I keep repeating the same move, you'll eventually figure out a way to get out of it," Toudou responded. He leapt at Abel and shouted, "head!" just as the sword smacked Abel on his head.

"I think I'm loosing brain cells each time you land a point," Abel grumbled. He rubbed his head then looked at his hand, out of habit just to make sure there was no blood. Looking back at Toudou, he brought his sword to his side and spread his legs, so they were shoulder length. It wouldn't hurt to show this human just a little of his skill…

"Is that your stance?" Toudou asked.

Abel nodded, "I saw it on TV," he joked with a wide smile.

"Very well." Toudou came within inches of landing another hit on Abel, but he easily side stepped, and moved so he was behind Toudou. The man spun around, with his sword in front of him. Now it was Abel's turn to attack. Using the move Toudou had used many times before, Abel flicked his sword upwards, forcing Toudou to release his.

"What just happened?" Abel asked innocently. Toudou's frown hardened and Abel give him a sheepish grin, backing off a little incase the man took it to heart and attacked him. No sooner had he done so, when a small smile appeared on the man's face.

"I still have a lot to learn if I lost to a beginner like you... TV huh…?" Immediately the crowd burst into cheers and swept Abel off his feet. They kept telling him how lucky he was to have gotten a point off Toudou, and how he had just beaten the head of the military.

The crowd then headed to the mess hall for lunch. Once done eating the group spent the rest of the day with minor chats, about the different squads and the mission for all the new members.

XXX

(Friday)

"Zero, all the knightmares are in position. Orders?"

A few minutes ago the airship had dropped all the knightmares and troops into the mountains.

Lelouch studied the large screen in front of him. It showed a large map, with blue arrows, indicating where each team or Knightmare was. This mission would be easy enough. According to the scouts that spied on Okinawa the day before, there was only one army base. The base could only hold up to twenty Knightmares, but since Britannia didn't think the island held much importance, it was doubtful there would be more then ten.

It was sad. This was going to be to easy, even if the men were amateurs.

"A0 and B0, destroy the building. Squadron two back them up. Those left from the Zero squad, be ready for a breakout. I need the troops to go around the back, and disable any communicators."

"Sir!" The Black Knights shouted in unison. The red dots indicating the men without Knightmares, began making their way around the building. Two blue arrows charged forward while the others formed a loose line.

Everything was going according to plan.

"Aaaaggghhh!" the radio went off in Lelouch's ear. "Help! Save me! Aghhh!"

"What's wrong? Report!" Lelouch spoke calmly into the com.

"There's more Knightmares then were accounted for," this time it was Abel's voice. "New orders."

As Abel spoke the blue arrows and red dots began to disappear. They were replaced by the word, 'lost.'

"How many?"

"You want me to count at a time like this?" Abel asked sarcastically. "More knightmares then we have. We lost almost half of our men."

The radio began to buzz in Lelouch's ear. "Retreat!" Another voice yelled. "It's not worth it! Retrea- agghhh!" Another arrow disappeared.

"Zero! What should we do?" It was Abel again.

How did the enemy know where all their men were? Lelouch glared at the screen, trying to think of a solution. Britannia shouldn't have known about the ambush! Unless- unless there was a spy! That's the only way, they could have gotten a hold of their position, and plan.

Lelouch's mind began making a run through of all the different members. It would need to be one of the newer members. Abel. No that couldn't be right, he hadn't joined the Black Knights by choice, he was picked up. It wouldn't make sense if it was Abel. After all they could have just ignored him when they found him. It needed to be a japanese with a motive. But who.

"Zero! Requesting orders!" Kallen yelled into the com. "Squadron zero, I'm ordering a tactical retreat!" the blue arrows on the screen began backing away. "Damn it! Zero, We're being blocked off. There's more Knightmares then we can take!" Kallen yelled, over the gun shots. The radio was beginning to break up.

"I need everyone in Toudou's group to help out Kallen!" Lelouch ordered, finally regaining his wits. "Those on the ground, retreat to the north side of the island."

"Don't it's a trap!" Abel warned. "The enemy already knows about our escape route, we can't risk it! I'll find a way to escape! I'll send you a signal when we are in the clear!"

"Don't!" Lelouch ordered, but Abel had already turned off his com. "Damn it!" Lelouch slammed his fist on the table, before him. How dare they ruin his plans, those Britannians!

The red light that had belonged to Abel and those around him, flickered and were replaced by the word lost. If only the man had listened to him. Tch, Lelouch turned his attention back to those still alive.

"Toudou, status report."

"We can't hold up much more. We'll need a miracle, no pun intended… What! Attacked by friendly fire!" The static over the radio made it sound more like, "Wha- tacked by frie- ire!"

So it was a spy! Lelouch made a mental note to look into all new members in the future. Mistakes like this could cost them many lives. His plan was back firing on them, and his larger plan was going to be pushed back because of this incident.

Nunnally. This was all for her future, and now-

"I've lost all my men. I'm pulling back!" Toudou said. "Kallen follow me! We need to retreat!"

Lelouch studied the map. There was no way out. The island of Okinawa was surrounded by mountains, making it so they couldn't retreat to the ocean. The buildings did little to shield them, as most of them had already been destroyed, when Britannia concurred Japan. Lelouch had thought this, a perfect place to set up base, because there was hardly any people living on it. The Britannians had ordered the Okinawans to go to Japan, those who didn't comply had been killed. Since no one lived on the island it was practically deserted. The mountains that lined the island, made for the perfect defense, the only way to attack the island was by air.

A group of red lights appeared on the screen. Lelouch stared at it. Was it a decoy?

"We found a small building!" Abel said. He hadn't died! "Everyone turn off your radios!" he was talking to those with him. The lights disappeared, except for one. "Tch, I'll call back! I need to take the tracker off. Tell Kallen and Toudou to turn off their trackers." The last Red light disappeared.

"You can't take off the tracker without-"

"The traitors are Kei Kinjo and Takeo Ryuu ," Abel spoke again after a minute. How had he taken out the tracker? The tracker couldn't be turned off without turning of the radio, and there was no way to take it out, without breaking the communicator... Unless he zapped it with electricity, but one wrong move, and the whole thing would fry. "Two Britannians are in the Knightmares they were supposed to use! We've captured Kei, and he told us all this! I believe Takeo is still in the ship. He was ordered to capture you," Abel paused for awhile. It sounded like he was talking to those with him. "The enemy hasn't followed us so we'll be safe for now. I would suggest finding Takeo before you bring in backup. Kallen and Toudou, are retreating. Enemy Knightmares aren't pursuing them. I think they plan on attacking the air ship when you come near to pick us up, or bring backup."

It almost sounded as if Abel was experienced with war.

Lelouch pressed a button on the board. "Find Takeo and put him in the interrogation room. Search his room for anything that might be used to communicate with Britannia. This is top priority."

A few seconds passed, as people began running down the halls in search of the traitor.

Someone opened the door to the drawing room. Lelouch turned, he was met by Takeo. The man held a gun to his head, and was shaking violently.

"Don't take this personally," Takeo choked. **_-Bang- Bang- _**

Two rounds were shot. The first missed and ricochet off the wall. It rebounded and hit Takeo in the leg. The man cried out in pain and fell. The other shot grazed Lelouch's arm. It was nothing more then a flesh wound.

"Get back!" the man gasped, he held his gun threateningly. Takeo stared at Zero with a look of fear. His eyes wide as his finger rested on the trigger. "I won't miss next time!"

"Who do you work for?" Lelouch asked. A section of his mask slid open as he activated his Geass.

Takeo stopped shaking and his hand dropped to the side. His eyes became glazed over with a pinkish, red color. "The Empire of Britannia."

"Who hired you?" Lelouch growled. Obviously even with the geass the man was a twit.

"Charles vi Britannia."

"Why were you and Kei working for him, when you're an eleven?"

"The Japanese lost their honor long ago. The Japan today is no longer the Japan I loved. Britannia is the new Japan. The weak should die and the strong should live. That is what my Japanese ancestors believed in. The emperor-"

"Enough!" Lelouch ordered, "now die."

Takeo raised his gun and pointed it at his own head. He pulled the trigger and his blood sprayed against the door, as his body fell to the ground with a meaty _thump. _

Turning away from the body, Lelouch pressed the com. "We'll be docking in Okinawa, troops get ready! Our mission is to secure all our members." Turning off the interlink, he turned on his radio. "Kallen, Toudou, send me your coordinates. We've taken care of the rat so there is no further problems."

"16, 27," Kallen answered. "We're heading over to land team, at the abandoned cabin."

XXX

Abel sat with his back leaned against the wall of the abandoned building. His rifle was pointed upwards and positioned so it was over his chest. He scanned the bushes, and remained perfectly still as a line of Knightmares moved up the mountains, and disturbed the trees. Causing the birds to scatter and fly away. They were being reckless. Not that he minded of course, since they were on opposite sides.

Footsteps alerted him to someone stepping out of the building. Abel looked up, with a reassuring smile. The man couldn't have been any older 19, to young to see the horrors of war.

"Thanks, for saving me back there," the young man said. "I'm Taro. I hope your leg wasn't to badly injured."

"I'm Abel, and it's fine, I'm sure you would have done the same for me," Abel answered casually, glancing down at his leg, as he remembered helping the child earlier. "It only grazed me."

When Zero had ordered them to infiltrate the enemy's base and disable all lines of communication, Kei had started shooting his gun. Abel scowled, Kei had ended up killing 5 men, and injuring 3. Kei would have been four if Abel hadn't pushed the boy away, from the line of fire. Thanks to that his leg had been shot… but it had already healed.

"Is it true that Zero found you, and recruited you himself?" Taro asked, breaking the silence. He took a seat next to Abel.

"Zero found me when I had been shot in the shoulder. If he hadn't I might have bled to death," Abel answered. "If I might ask though: why did you join the Black Knights?"

"The Britannians killed my family," Taro said with hate in his voice. His face scrunched up in a look of anger and he glared at the ground. "Not only that but they call us by a mere number as if we aren't even human. It disgusts me."

"I… See."

"You're not Japanese are you? But you're not Britannian either. Are you from another country?"

"You could say that," Abel said. His eyes narrowed as he looked away from the boy and stood. "Get back in. Order everyone away from the windows."

The trees shifted and Abel could make out the slight gleam of metal. Did the enemy find them? There was no way he could take down a Knightmare with a mere gun. Abel's mind raced, at all the possible things he could do. None of the possibilities ended well, except one. Activate the crusnik.

Abel's eyes locked straight ahead. The knightmares were coming closer. He glanced back up mountain, he could see the tops of the trees shaking. So that at least proved that these knightmares were either in a different squadron or they belonged to the black knights.

Relief flooded Abel as he recognized the guren and the gekka. Sighing in relief Abel, glanced back up to where the enemy knightmares had gone. His face drained of color. What the hell did Zero think he was doing?

The air ship was far to close to the ground. Enemy Knightmares could jump onto it if they wanted. Abel watched in horror as the first Knightmare fired a thick wire at it. The wire hooked onto one of the edges. As the air ship moved the knightmare was dragged with it.

**_-Bang-_**

Something from the inside of the air ship fired on the enemy knightmare, severing it's arm. As the enemy knightmare fell to the ground, an army of burai jumped out. They began firing on the other knightmares, sending a deafening boom, throughout the island. The animals began retreating down the mountain as the blood bath took place.

A hand on Abel's shoulder, caused him to jump and whirl around. Goodness, they almost caused him to go into a cardiac-arrest. He blinked at Toudou and Kallen, still trying to get over the fact he hadn't even noticed them getting out of their knightmares.

"You- you scared me to death," Abel finally said. He still felt a little jumpy, as if someone else was about to appear out of no where. Must have been his old age.

Toudou raised an eye brow.

"Trust me, Toudou can scare just about anyone," Kallen said.

The earpiece in Abel's ear went off. By the look of Kallen and Toudou, the two of them were also getting a call.

"It looks like it's from Takeo's and Kei's unit," Kallen said. She looked at the two of them before nodding.

"Tell Zero, that unless he wants us to destroy the entire elevens city that he should turn himself in."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! A new chapter! Sorry if you guys don't like it, but I'm just glad I **re**-completed it. I think I disabled the automatic saving, for when my computer shuts down. I ended up finishing it last night, but it didn't save, so it's very different compared to the original. Oh well, the ending is kinda the same, so I think it should be okay.

I'm thinking about giving Abel a traveling companion. Suggestions anyone?


	4. Chapter 3

"Were's that bastard!" Tamaki yelled. He raised a fist and slammed it on the table next to him. Irritation came off him in great waves. Next to him, Kallen stood with her arms crossed and expression down cast. Everyone was having their own thoughts concerning the announcement, and so far none of them were positive.

The disappearance of Zero also didn't help matters, in fact it only made it worse. Abel's attention was drawn back to Tamaki as the man continued to spout some nonsense about what he was going to do, once Zero got back. Abel sighed, there was no way anyone in the right mind would want to come back, with someone like Tamaki around. The man was totally impulsive, and by the sound of it, he planned on turning Zero in.

Gah, would someone shut that man up? Abel growled under his breath, he couldn't think straight with the constant yapping in the back ground. He glanced at Ogi and Toudou. They were the next in charge to lead the Black Knights, so with their leader missing they should be the ones to come up with a plan of action.

"Tamaki, go to your room." Finally! Someone was finally taking the lead, to everyone's surprise it was, Diethard. "Under current circumstances, we can't respond to Britannian's request… Quite frankly, I say we don't give into their threats…"

"Who made you leader? If anything I should be leader, you Brit. Besides, how do we know you're not a traitor?" Tamaki challenged, he hadn't gone to his room like ordered.

"He has a point, Tamaki," Ogi started. "Think for a minute. If we gave Zero to the Britannian's we wouldn't have a chance at this… war."

"The Britanian's have no honor. Even if we did give them Zero, they would most likely destroy Area Eleven, just to prove how powerful they are," Toudou added, not looking at anyone in particular.

"So now you're all taking his side! Can't anyone see that he's a Britanian! He could also be a spy!" Tamaki argued vehemently. He looked pissed, and glared at Diethard, as if trying to size him up to see if he could take care of the man.

"I might be a Britannian, however I have also been with the Black Knights for some time now. Don't forget that Zero appointed me in a key position, or, the fact he isn't Japanese, either"

The other members of the Black Knights started talking amongst themselves. All pertaining to what Diethard just said. It looked as if it was a winning battle for Diethard and a loosing battle for Tamaki. Abel had to give the man some credit though, despite everything Ogi, Toudou and Diethard had just said, Tamaki looked as if he were stuck on his beliefs. He had the making of a true soldier.

"Fine! If none of you want to listen to me, then it's your death bed, not mine. I'm out of here!" With that Tamaki pushed his way toward the exit. Most likely he was heading to his room until the ship landed back on Japan.

"Attack. Give in. Protect. Play dumb. Ignore. Disguise…" The chatter in the room subsided and all heads turned to the man in the corner of the room. A few people gasped when they realized it was Zero. "Spy. Copy. Underground. Traitor. Hostage," Zero continued listing off a bunch of random words. Abel new better though, those key words were supposed to get people thinking on possible plans. That man was genius. "Hmm, it's to bad Tamaki didn't realize I was here this whole time," Zero commented after he was done with his random list. At the comment, everyone seemed to relax a bit. "Does anyone have any plans? Since I can understand what everyone is feeling and thinking, I'll leave what you do with me, up to everyone here."

Everyone gasped at Zero's words. They couldn't believe someone would willingly give up their lives for someone else. His words seemed to calm, everyone further. At the same time though, it also caused everyone to dislike the idea of turning him in. Abel narrowed his eyes, at this man's cunning. It even surprised him to hear a terran say such a thing, but then again this man was different and could twist his words to make other people trust him.

"We won't turn you in, Zero. However, we also won't allow Britannia to destroy Area Eleven," Ogi announced, and Toudou nodded his agreement. He looked pleased with the fact that Zero had chosen to show himself, and even had a slight smile on his face.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Perhaps something they came up with, thanks to the 'random' list of words Zero happened to spout out? Abel asked, keeping the last part out. He liked the sound of disguising someone else as Zero, then going in for an attack, once they arrested the double. However that was bound to be a fail, considering they would most likely shoot whoever was under the mask, no questions asked.

"How about if we attacked? The Britannian's side of the city? An eye for an eye right?" someone from the crowd spoke up. His idea was immediately dismissed because it would cause bloodshed and the Black Knights, were knights for justice. Doing something like that would make the populace mistrust the black knights.

"We could get a hostage," another suggested. This idea received some approval, but in the end it still wasn't good enough. Abel shook his head, even if it was a better idea then the first, it would only cause the Britannian's to start cracking down on the Japanese.

"You look like you have an idea," Toudou commented quietly. Somehow he had managed to creep up on Abel, and was now standing next to him.

"Would you stop scaring me? You're making me jumpy," Abel grumbled, and took a couple steps back. 'I'm not as young as I used to be you know? God, I swear I'm going to get a heart attack one of these days,' Abel thought silently. Whispering he said, "I don't have any ideas."

"Are you lying?" Toudou asked, giving Abel a scrutinizing look. He didn't look like he believed Abel one bit.

"And if I was?" Abel questioned.

"So you were lying then?" Toudou raised an eyebrow. Abel mentally slapped himself, he walked straight into that one. "Well, why don't you share your idea? It can't be that bad, and any idea would help."

"We could infiltrate the enemies knightmare garage. Then steal, or destroy all enemy ammunition…" Abel mumbled. It was an easy job, one that he could do by himself. However the humans wouldn't want to take such a risk, because that would mean going into the field without any knightmares. Plus they wouldn't believe that he could do it by himself, and he had no intention of telling them he could.

"That's an excellent idea!" Diethard shouted, having over heard what Abel had just said. "What if we sent out a team to disable all enemy knightmares? Then send in a separate team to destroy or steal any ammunition, that we can or can't use?" he suggested, as if he had just come up with the idea himself. "We'll have to disperse the teams accordingly, but it's possible. We just need to make sure we infiltrate all knightmare garages and do it within one night."

"You should have spoken up sooner," Toudou whispered to Abel, and shot him a look as if saying, 'I told you so'. Abel just shrugged, he didn't want more attention then he already had, and that idea wasn't as full proof as another idea that he had, though he had no intention of mentioning it.

Those in the crowd began voicing their agreement and added to the plan, making it better until it was to everyone's likings. They then started to make groups, with the help of Zero, since he knew everyone's strengths and weaknesses.

"I suggest we get this done with as soon as we get back to Japan," Kallen said, after all the groups were made. "They won't expect us to attack so soon after we get back. It'll also catch them off guard since tomorrow is a national holiday, so all knightmare pilots are being excused early. I'll call our home base to alert the others and give them their teams. As soon as we land in about four hours, it'll be midnight… Everyone get some sleep, and prepare for tonight."

There was a few protests to this, seeing as the holiday seemed to be important, and the fact of the injured was brought about. However Zero managed to voice his side of the argument and silenced them all with only a few words.

"Well then, I'm going to hit the sack," Abel yawned and stretched, pretending to be tired.

"Shouldn't you get packed first?" Diethard asked, having seemed to be listening to Abel, again.

"All I need is my gun and some pliers," Abel answered. "Anyway good night-"

"Toudou, Kallen, Diethard, Ogi, Abel, can I have a word with you?"

Abel sighed and turned around to see Zero. He shot the man a questioning look before following him into the extended room. The others were right behind him, and Toudou closed the door once, Kallen entered, her being the one to have brought up the rear. So much for getting away.

"You five will be the leaders of your groups," Zero spoke. He then began passing around envelopes to everyone. "None of you are to open it until midnight. There might be another mole within our ranks, this is merely precaution. Each envelope has a detailed mission, on where each group will be going. Don't worry not even I'm sure which one you all have. If you feel more comfortable you can also trade your envelopes amongst the five of you."

"What about those that are still in Japan?" Kallen asked.

"Once we land I'll pull the leaders aside to speak with them and hand them their own envelopes to look at." Zero showed them another seven envelopes he had been caring. "Within your groups, I want you to tell your team that you are the leader, and mention the envelope, but don't make it to obvious about why it hasn't been opened yet. Just say it contains your area of attack."

"What happened to the two spies we already found?" Abel asked.

"Takeo, committed suicide and Kei is being questioned," Zero answered. Something about the way he said, 'suicide,' cause Abel to believe it was more then just that. "In any case if your envelope goes missing then we will know what team the mole is in, if there is one. The same goes for if you encounter trouble during your infiltration."

"Guess you won't be able to get your sleep now," Diethard commented. He had a teasing smile on his face.

"Oh well. It can't be helped," Abel shrugged. He looked back at Zero. Despite the fact he could see the man's eyes, something told him that zero was indeed looking at him. Abel pushed the thought away, it wasn't as if Zero had found out anything about him, so it really didn't matter. He gave a slight bow to those in the room and excused himself. He might not be tired right now but he sure as hell would be, now that he had to meet with each member of his team.

Although Zero hadn't said it, telling other members of different teams, he was one of the leaders, would go against the plan. It might cause them to steal his envelope and then that would cause them to believe someone from his group was the mole. Abel sighed, since this was the case he couldn't just call the team together. Instead he would need to go to each member, individually.

XXX

"Glad to see you're still one piece," C.C. commented. She was laying on her back on the couch, with her head tilted back.

"Like you care, witch," Lelouch shot back. As he walked to the large queen sized bed, he draped his cape on the couch C.C. was on, and threw his mask onto the small couch right next to it.

"I do care. Should you die the-"

"The contract would become void," Lelouch finished her sentence for her. "Can't you tell me what you want already? What does the contract involve? I'm more then ready to take it on."

"Have you found anything else about Abel?" C.C asked, changing the topic. Lelouch couldn't help but smirk, she always found ways to avoid answering his question. "What are you hoping to discover by giving him one of the envelopes?"

"I've found nothing. Abel Nightroad, shouldn't even exist," Lelouch said thoughtfully. "I've looked into all possible sources and have found nothing… unless he gave me an alias. Either that or he's more then few millennia years old. I did find someone with the same name. He used to be a vatican priest, but was filed as a traitor after it was discovered he was a spy for what was known as the _Methuselah empire_."

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle. Those people honestly believed vampires existed, out of all things, vampires. It was silly, and completely impossible. It was no more then a legend or myth, the fact they talked about the Armageddon just proved it. Such a war never happened before, if it did then he would have learned about it in the history books he had read.

"Do you believe vampires exist?" Lelouch asked. He couldn't keep the amusement from his voice.

"If something like Geass exists then wouldn't it be fair to say vampires do as well?" C.C. asked. After a moment of pause she continued, "I don't believe things such as vampires exist. I've been alive for more then six centuries. If such a thing did exist I would know."

"You did have a point though," Lelouch sighed. There's so many possibilities out there. So many things could exist and the regular people wouldn't even know about it. "What foods are good with garlic?"

"That's childish," C.C. accused, already knowing where this was heading. "You're not really planning on trying to find out are you?"

"You're the one who said, if geass exists then vampires would too. Besides it's not as if he's going to suck my blood. If worse comes to worse then I'll just use my geass, on him," Lelouch argued.

"What if it doesn't work on him?"

"I'll load my gun with silver bullets." The only reason why he was continuing this argument was because C.C kept arguing with him. On top of that it would entertaining and... a good way to kill time.

"Vampires don't exist," C.C. said firmly. "And if they do, then I can guarantee he isn't one, since they're not supposed to be able to pass running water. Besides what about the sun?" Lelouch could see her rolling her eyes with amusement and boredom.

"Maybe the running water thing, only applies to crossing water by bridge and boat and he could have some kind of UV protection gel or something," Lelouch said defensively.

"Fine, do whatever you want," she conceded and rolled her eyes once more. "

"Don't worry I will," Lelouch shot back, even knowing that he probably wouldn't be interested come the next day. Sighing picked up the phone and called the kitchen.

"Another pizza?" The chef asked. Lelouch could feel his face pulling into a frown. Couldn't C.C. eat anything besides a pizza?

"No."

"I'm sorry Zero! I didn't know it was you!" the chef shouted.

"That's okay, however I got some important intel from one of the traitors, that the mole was allergic to garlic," Lelouch lied, trying to keep his voice as serious as possible. He could hear C.C. snickering from behind the couch. "Please add a pinch of garlic into each dish you make tomorrow."

"O.. . of course!"

Lelouch turned the phone off, and looked back to where the witch lay on the couch. If he went through with this, and found vampires did exist; then, what else could be out there? He already knew about geass, and while it didn't fall under any fairy tale or mystical creature it was something that regular people wouldn't think possible.

XXX

Under the guise of the night, Abel quickly hacked into the lock to the garage. They only had one hour to complete their mission. It was a good thing none of the envelopes the leaders had received had been stolen the day before.

Once the door slid open he allowed his men to enter the building before slipping in after them. As soon as he entered, he could already hear the slight clinking of metal and wire being cut as his men disabled the other knightmares. Some of the other troops were in search for any fire arms or ammo that they could steal.

Finishing his fifth knightmare in record time, Abel jumped down the three and a half story machine. Since it was dark nobody would notice him. Someone hissed at him and Abel turned. "I found the lancelot," someone shouted.

"What no way?" another one of his men whispered back, keeping care to keep his voice low.

"Lancelot?" Abel asked, approaching the first man. As he neared the corner of the room, Abel could see a white arm sticking out from under the large tarp that was put over it.

"Yeah, Suzaku Kururugi, pilot's this thing, the traitor. He's Japanese just like the rest of us but he decided to side with the Brits," the first man said. He walked up to the side of the knightmare and pulled down the tarp. Without a second to waste he quickly hacked into the knightmare and messed with the wires.

"We found a few guns and some knightmare weapons. I know we can carry most of them, but we'll need to leave some of the heavier stuff behind," Taro said. He had at least, five rifles slung over his shoulder and was carrying a large box with the help of another man.

"Okay, looks like we're done with the knightmares," Abel nodded. He then went to the back to find a large box the size of a tool shed, filled with knightmare weapons. "Everyone grab what you can, then head back to the transport. I'll need to destroy everything that we can't carry, and it might make some noise, so as soon as I enter the ship, we need to leave."

Everyone nodded and began forming a line to carry what they could. A few people partnered up to carry the bigger things. Abel sighed, if he had been with his people, he would have just picked up the whole box and left, but with all these terrans watching him he couldn't do that. Especially with Zero on his tail. Abel shook his head, he could have sworn the man had almost figured him out a couple times, and he was close too… Unless Abel was just imagining the garlic flavor in his breakfast. He shivered, the garlic was mixed with things that it shouldn't have been, making the food less appetizing. Two clashing taste's just didn't taste good. It was time like these when he truly wished he didn't have super human senses, at least then he could have eaten to his hearts content without focusing on the blasted garlic.

"That's all we can carry, the other stuff is just to heavy to move," some said, pulling Abel away from his thoughts.

"Thanks, now get back to the transport while I close things up here," Abel nodded, as he set to work. Once the man was outside, Abel made his way to one of the computers. It wasn't part of the mission, but he wanted to see just what Britannia had planed.

"Well this is interesting," Abel murmured as his eyes scanned the screen. Experimental tests, to be done on someone who was believed to be immortal, and something about geass. The person in charge of this, had apparently died and it was left in the hands of his brother, Schneizel el Britannia… or at least it was supposed to be. According to the list of 'log in' user names, Schneizel never got his hands on this project. "Oh well, to bad it's going to be deleted," Abel smirked to himself. An immortal huh? Well that sounded interesting, considering he was one of the oldest being's alive.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update.

Anyway, I'm still thinking about a traveling companion for Abel, so if you have any suggestions I would appreciate it. It doesn't have to be anyone from Code Geass or Trinity blood, it can be someone from any other anime, for all I care. This is an Anime Xover so expect Abel to be traveling into the world of different anime.

Another possibility for a partner, would be to make an OC. So if you guys like you can go ahead and make your own, giving me their names, and characteristics along with what they look like and you could give them some kind of power. I'll be choosing which ones are best, and if I get a lot of OC possibilities I'll put up a poll.

Random moment: for some reason I was thinking about giving Abel a pikachu...

Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

The small carrier ships arrived at HQ right when the sun began to peak over the mountains. Some of the other teams were either heading back or were already here, talking about how easy the mission was, and how they showed the Britannian's not to mess with the black knights.

Lelouch smirked at the excited crowd before him. They didn't even know if their mission had been a success or not. If the Britannian's still destroyed the Eleven's area it would have been a fail.

Humans were so predictable. Each and everyone of them thought in the simplest way possible. They never dared to think of the bad or of other possibilities, and even when they did, they never believed anything could go wrong with their life. However Abel was different somehow. Something about him made Lelouch curious. That man obviously knew something… or had a secret of sorts.

His thoughts were interrupted when a wisp of silvery hair fluttered past him. He turned to see the retreating form of Abel. Sighing Lelouch walked up to the platform, to inform his small army.

"Today we have shown Britannia not to mess with us!" Lelouch yelled into the speaker. His powerful voice sounded foreign even to him. His one sentence, caused cheers to erupt from the crowd, he waited for them to quiet down before continuing. "I am proud to in form you that the men here in this room are all hero's. Each one of them could have been another mole, or they could be else where unaware of the historical even that took place today," more cheers erupted. "No army can fight without weapons! So today we shall sleep in peace, knowing that Britannia can do nothing to harm our families!" Lelouch stepped off the platform, and joined Oghi and Toudou in their conversation, while the crowd burst into their smaller groups and began chatting amongst themselves.

"So what are we going to do if the plan doesn't work?" Oghi asked, being his usual worried self.

"We can't plan anything if we don't even know the circumstances," Toudou said.

"Agreed," Lelouch nodded. "For now the best thing we can do is listen to our radio, for any information."

XXX

Abel hurriedly made his way into an enclosed area. "What do you want?" he hissed into his radio. He looked toward the platform Zero was standing on, as he gave his speech.

"I want you to kill Zero," the voice said coldly, nothing about it sounded human at all.

"Why would I do that?" Abel growled. "I don't take threats lightly," he warned. He could feel his fangs growing over his lips, but did nothing to stop it.

"Because if you don't I will make sure that the next armageddon comes sooner," the man answered back without pause.

Abel took a step back and leaned against the wall. To shocked to say anything. The crowd before him erupted into cheers, as Zero stepped away from the podium. They were drowned out when the voice continued speaking to him.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a god, I know everything. Call me Hades."

"What do I do once I've killed him?" Abel questioned, his voice choked. Of course he wouldn't kill Zero, but he could get this maniac to trust him.

"On second thought bring him to me. I'll be in the old Shibuya crossing. If you tell anyone, I promise I'll make the Armageddon start with a snap of my fingers, before you can even say 'stop.' "

"Time?"

"I'll be there whenever you are."

"Why do you want Zero?" Abel asked, finally regaining a little control over himself. He looked at the masked figure that was chatting with those around him. He stepped out of the shadows and went into the crowd, blending with the people perfectly. He was already tinkering with his watch, making it set to teleport him to Shibuya as soon as he grabbed Zero.

"He interests me, just as much as you do. Abel Nightlord, crusnik 02, former priest of the vatican and first and only emperor of the New Human Empire."

Abel decided not to answer to that. He would meet the man soon enough. Grabbing the gloved hand of Zero, Abel quickly tapped on a button of his watch. The scene before him blurred as all of his molecules were separated then reformed once they were at Shibuya.

To Zero's credit, the man didn't gasp or even flinch, and merely took in the sights. He didn't ask any questions as Abel shot him an apologetic look. He quickly took hold of both of Zero's hands and held them tightly behind his back, but not to tightly as to bruise his skin.

"I've got him, Hades, now show yourself," Abel called. The place was deserted as far as he could tell. So he didn't need to worry about anyone getting caught in the crossfire… except for Zero of course.

"Nicely done," Hades said from behind him. Abel slowly turned around, putting Zero in front of him. Using Zero's back as a shield, Abel placed a gun into his hands.

"What's the meaning of this?" Zero asked. His voice wasn't shaking at all, and he gave no clue as to what Abel had just given him. He turned his head toward Abel as if accusing, then looked back at the figure of Hades. He was incased by shadows.

"I merely wanted to meet you face to face. Is that such a crime? Lelouch vi Britannia?" Hades chuckled. He took a step back and disappeared from view before reappearing merely a few feet before them.

Abel was forced to look up, to meet Hades pure black eyes. The man had short curly grey hair with reddish highlights. Unlike Abel's lanky form, his was more muscular. His cheek bones were very pronounced and his skin color was only a few shades darker then Abel's.

Hades wore clothes that would cause heads to turn. Of course his height and looks alone, could do that for him. He wore green jeans, with a matching tight, long sleeve shirt. Over the lime green shirt, he wore an unbuttoned, pink Hawaiian shirt. As if wanting to attract even more attention, he had even put a plumeria flower on his ear.

"And why would you want to meet me?" Zero asked, taking a step back and forcing Abel to follow suit, lest he get his foot stepped on.

"Don't get me wrong. I wanted to meet you _and_ Abel," Hades said. He smiled devilishly making Abel aware of his pearly white teeth. It seemed as though his teeth were made to be in sharks mouth, not a humans.

"Stop leading us in circles," Abel growled.

"But I'm not, you're doing that fine by yourself," Hades said nonchalantly. He took a step forward, easily closing the distance between them.

Snarling, Abel released Zero's hands and activated the crusnik just enough to elongate his claws. His hand shot forward aiming for Hades' abdomen… then shattered. His nail broke into tiny fragments and littered the ground. A bullet ripped through the air and hit Hades square in the chest. It bounced of, as if it were just a ball.

"How?"

"I'm a god, nothing can harm me!" Hades boomed.

"Hades!" Zero called. The god looked up and toward Zero. A section of his mask had opened up, revealing a violet colored eye that had symbol resembling a bird in flight depicted on it. "What do you want from us?"

"Nothing much. I just enjoy seeing people suffer."

"And how-"

"Did the bullet and his claws not harm me?" Hades asked, for Zero. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. It's a little something called technology… well future technology. Anyway you two need to die, because you are one of the few people that can actually stop my magnificent plan. Oh, and your geass has no effect on me." He shook his head and raised a fist, almost as if her were holding a gun. His pointer finger pointed at Abel. "Good bye."

As if on auto pilot, Abel's body acted on their own accord. His foot slammed into Hades, sending the god, a few feet back. Abel rushed to Zero's side, as his hands numbly played with his watch.

Debris flew in all directions, from the ground next to Abel and Zero. Hades… hand gun, had created a small crater. Hades took aim on the two men, his eyes narrowed in hatred. He did something with his hand, and an invisible force was sent toward Abel. He dodged it and dragged Zero with him. Another crater was formed where they had been only seconds before. This one was much larger. A few of the shrapnel, struck Abel's back as he shielded Zero.

"Are you okay?" Abel asked.

"I'm fine," Zero answered, standing up and facing Hades.

Abel looked at his claws. They had already grown back. His claws were supposed to be stronger then even the strongest metal and harder then diamonds, so how did they break when he attacked? Abel glared at Hades, who was shifting his hand and took aim, Abel easily dodged again, trying to buy time to assess his opponent.

"His clothing isn't damaged," Zero said. "We both attacked him, but his clothing doesn't even look a bit ruffled."

"You think its bullet proof?" Abel whispered. Zero nodded his head. Abel took out his extra gun, and aimed it Hades' head.

"Nice try, but even that won't work. You see only one area of my body can be affected by your petty attacks, and I can move it anywhere I want."

"Then we'll just have to attack you from all sides!" Abel snarled. He allowed the crusnik to activate even further. His fangs grew over his lips, and his wings unfurled from his back. Silver hair swirled above his face, making a crown.

Zero took a step back, but other wise seemed unfazed by Abel's sudden transformation. He drew his gun, and fired it in rapid succession. Abel charged at Hades, his wings were already beginning to generate large amounts of electricity. Summoning his scythe he focused all of the blue sparks to the blade.

Bringing his scythe down, Abel just barely missed. However the blue static still managed to hit Hades, sending him into sharp spasms. Abel flipped the blade and swung his scythe in the opposite direction. Hades managed to dodge it. He was holding his side as if it were in great pain. That must have been his vulnerable area.

"You've won this time. I suppose it'll to be fun to have an enemy for once," Hades painfully chuckled. He seemed to touch something before disappearing from view.

Turning his attention back to Zero, Abel let his Scythe evaporate and the crusnik deactivated. "Sorry for dragging you into this mess, Lelouch vi Britannia."

Zero chuckled slightly, and put a hand to his mask, taking it off. "It was to much to hope for, that you would forget about him calling me by name."

"I won't tell anyone about who's under that mask, if you don't tell anyone about me," Abel bargained. He wondered how Milly Ashford would react if she found out, Lelouch was the leader or terrorists.

"Deal," Lelouch agreed.

"You may want to put your mask back on," Abel warned, walking up the child. Once the mask was on, he pressed the button to teleport them back to the base.

"That's convenient," Zero commented. He handed the gun back to Abel. There wasn't any people in the room they had just appeared in. "You're leaving aren't you?" Abel didn't answer, and Zero sighed. "At least allow me to present you with a gift. It might come in handy, if you ever bump into that man again."

"I don't need any gifts," Abel protested. "Besides you should tell everyone that you're fine. They're probably worried about you, since you practically disappeared right before their eyes."

"It's Japanese tradition to give omiyagi," Zero said, dismissively. He was purposefully ignoring Abel's other comment.

"You're not even Japanese," Abel argued.

"But I live in Japan. Besides, I promise you that nothing will be missed."

"Fine, but I hope it's not something big. I am traveling after all," Abel sighed in consent.

"Trust me, you won't even notice it," Zero said. He stepped out of the room and beckoned Abel to follow him. Abel raised an eye brow as if saying, 'yeah right,' but followed him anyway. Zero stopped at his own personal quarters and opened the door. "Make yourself at home, this might take a while." Zero walked into the back of the room, leaving Abel to his own devices.

Twenty minutes later, Lelouch came out of the extended room with a girl. She had long green hair, and yellow eyes. Her clothing was white, with restraining straps on them. Much like what Abel had been forced to wear once when he was still an 'item' that belonged to the UN.

"Are you sure about this? I can't reverse it once it's done," she said, to Lelouch.

"Positive," Lelouch replied without a seconds hesitation. Just what were they talking about?

"Very well, but you owe me," the girl said. She turned her attention back to Abel. Something awoke from the back of his head, and his vision became blank. He blinked as the figure of the girl came into focus.

(A day later)

Everything happened so fast, his mind was having a hard time processing it all. Contract, power, geass, internal and so on. It was all confusing, and yet somehow, all of that happened in less then a second, and Abel found himself sitting on the couch again.

Abel pushed his thoughts away. He gave Zero a warm smile, and shook his hand. "Thank you for all the hospitality you've shown me," Abel said. The day before, he and Zero and agreed to not tell anyone about yesterdays events. Saying their disappearing act was a party trick/ prank.

"Now I'll need to find a new errand boy," Tamaki sighed, having made up with Zero and the other members of the black knights.

"And I, a new sparring partner," Toudou added. "You truly are a gifted swordsman, I would have enjoyed watching your skills grow."

"You expect to much from me," Abel said. "I'm not that great."

"Is there any chance that we can change your mind?" Zero asked, following the script they had come up with.

"I'm afraid not. My family back at home, needs me. My father has just passed away, so I need to return," Abel lied. Of course Zero was in on this, but again, it was all in the script so people wouldn't ask questions. Family matters, after all, was personal especially in Japan.

"I understand. But you'll always be welcomed by the black knights, and don't be afraid to come back for help," Zero said.

"You can always drop by for visits," Oghi said.

"I think I'd like that," Abel agreed. He took his bag from C.C and turned away, heading for the train station. Once he was well out of sight, Abel entered another date and place into his watch.

* * *

**A/N:** And Abel now how geass. Please don't ask what it is, because even I'm not sure what I want it to be yet. I have a few ideas, but I'm still working out how it'll affect the story so I haven't decided yet.

I'm still thinking about a possible partners for Abel.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Wizards, Ghosts and Crusniks

A different kind of Justice league

**A/N:** And on to a different dimension! This time it'll take place in the Harry Potter world with an added half ghost, Danny Phantom. It's Harry's first year at Hogwarts, and Danny, the new Ghost King, decides- more like forced into joining Harry in his first year adventure! Oh and don't forget Abel!

* * *

Ah yet another day in Borsville where life was nothing more than a repeated cycle that never seemed to tire. Danny grouchily moved out of his lotus position in the air and landed… a few dozen negative thoughts came to mind as he thought of being back on land. Simply put, it sucked.

Danny smirked at the thought, even after all this time flying still seemed to calm his mind. Even if by only a little. Being grounded on land made him irritated. It meant giving up all the freedom he possessed when in the air. It also meant thinking about all the humans who lived on earth. None of them could ever dream of the things he had gone through, the things he dreamed of daily.

Humans were so innocent in that way of living. They could dream of having an immense amount of power to be immortal and be different from those around them. If only they knew what being different meant exactly. It meant having no one. It meant living out of realm of time. To watch those around you age and die while you stood frozen in the same day and age. Yes, humans were lucky, and Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, was not.

He would give anything to be able to just end himself. To kill the human half and be gone. No more Fenton, no more Phantom, just nothing. He wanted to be with his family. Ghosts could live on forever, however, so that was highly unlikely. Even if he was only half human… or maybe not. Who was he kidding he was as much human as a fish was a bird. No, Danny Phantom was the immortal King of the Ghost Zone. The most powerful being in both worlds, or so he thought.

Not less than one day ago Clockwork had come to his layer. At first Danny thought the old ghost just wanted to check up on him, make sure he wasn't going crazy or anything of the sort. Instead the master of time had delivered news to him. Apparently someone or more like someone(s) were messing with time. An Abel Nightlord and Hades.

Danny smirked at the thought of Abel Nightlord, somehow this human was just like him. An immortal. He was even stronger than Danny himself, something that thoroughly irked the former halfa. Of course he could worry about that man later. His problem was the other man, Hades.

Hades had placed himself in the ranking of a god. He too was a time traveler just like Nightlord but his purposes for changing time wasn't just in Clockworks eyes, and that was where Danny came in.

And curse the ghost kings bloody hero complex. Danny had agreed on helping not even a second after the time ghost had finishing telling his story. No matter how many times Danny promised himself to get over the human world he just couldn't seem to get over his obsession; saving people.

Curse it to hell and back again. Danny could only hope this job would be fast. Usually being in the human world meant reliving past experiences, remembering those he lost… the cup in Danny's hand was crushed as he thought on these matters. See? He was already thinking in a negative manner.

Growling Danny materialized yet another cup and snatched up a bottle of wine that he had put on his desk for times like these. He poured himself a cup and downed it within a few seconds. It was gone all to fast, not nearly enough to sooth his aching heart, to send him back into the blissfulness that came with drunkenness. Danny crushed this cup as well and threw it to the ground. He brought the bottle to his lips. The liquid scorched his throat. Yes, for now he would be a drunkard. He still had time until Clockwork came back and sent him on his way.

XXX

Abel glared at the evil contraption on his wrist. The damned watch had decided to malfunction. He was supposed to be in the year 2634 but instead he was sent even farther into the past. In the year 1991 to be exact. And not only had the watch decided to drop him in the wrong time but also the wrong place. London.

Londinion, Londinio, Lundinium, Londini, Lundene, London the place he was created. Out of all the blasted places the watch could have zapped him to it just had to be London. Why him?

Oh and don't think he's done complaining just yet. Yep Abel still had a lot more to say. It hadn't just teleported him into London, but had also teleported him into the middle of a building with insane people that apparently thought pointing sticks at him would ward him away.

Yep, sticks… those little flimsy things… the things Abel would use to roast marshmallows over a fire… these people thought sticks could hurt him… a crusnik… wow were these people dumb or what?… they couldn't even hurt a regular human with a stick. What were they planning to do with it? Throw it at him? Yeah, like that would hurt.

"Um, as much as I enjoy being antagonized by witches and wizards, I really need to get going…" Abel said sheepishly, holding up his hand in a sign of peace.

Oops, looks like Abel also forgot to tell the author he knew these people were magical beings. No wonder they were pointing sticks at him!

"Hahaha. Look can we just talk this out?" Abel asked. The wizards all narrowed their eyes on him. A few of them exchanged glances with their fellow wiards. All of them wondering what they would do with this intruder.

"Alright, calm down," the oldest out of all the wizards spoke. He had been the only one to not take out his wand. This man looked like an older version of Abel himself, the only difference was the fact he had a long beard that grew all the way to his waist. The man wore dark purple robes with a matching tassel hat, in replace of a wand the man held the frame of glasses up to his face. He set them on the bridge of his nose before he addressed the others again. "I believe this man is our new DADA professor."

Abel's brow furrowed in confusion. He'd never met this man before, and now he was saying Abel was to be a professor? Apparently many of the younger witches and wizard, who Abel now realized where students, also thought the elder man had lost his noodles. Gossip spread through the dinning room like wild fire. Grey floating figures flew though the walls and also talked to the students. These ghost like people floated from table to table, learning everything each table had to say about the supposed new DADA teacher. All the while the professors talked to the head master, Dumbledore, and eyed him cautiously.

"I think you have me confused for someone else," Abel stated. Immediately the hall quieted and everyone looked at him. One professor in particular, Snape, was practically burning holes through his skull. Everyone else stared. This was getting unnerving.

Dumbledore sighed, "you're Abel Nightroad correct?" Abel nodded. "Than I need say no more. My contact told me you would be coming. He also said you would be slightly confused by this circumstances."

Abel's mood darkened. Did he mean Hades planned this? Of course it was him. Abel was a fool for not thinking it in the first place. Darn. Abel had hoped to stay one step ahead of the supposed god at all times but it seemed one step wasn't good enough.

"B-but professor, I'm i-in ch-ch-charge of the Defense A-Against the Dark Arts," one of the teachers exclaimed, dragging Abel from his thoughts. This man reminded him vividly of Caterina's uncle, someone who wasn't trustworthy. This man was hiding something.

"Professor Nightroad will be your assistant, Quirrell," Dumbledore said, putting an end to the mans rant. Quirrell also wore robes but he covered his bald head with a turban.

"I'm sorry but who ever told you I would be a teacher here is gravely mistaken. Not only do I not want the job but I also don't qualify. You see I'm what you people would call a-"

"Time Out!"

XXX

Clockwork sighed. "It would seem Nightlord has gotten himself into a mess." Clockwork reached into his cloak and drew out a time medallion. With ease born of practice he threw it over Nightlord's head.

"-Muggle," Nightlord said the word that he had meant on saying before time had stopped. He blinked in confusion when he noticed everyone was frozen around him. Owls hanging in mid flight, a glass in the motion of spilling at one of tables. The youngest students who weren't seated at tables where the only ones whispering amongst themselves, they too were frozen in time. Nightlord turned to Clockwork and Danny. He looked shocked but not hostile.

"Hello Abel Nightlord, I'm Clockwork and this is my ward, Daniel Fenton-Phantom." Clockwork motioned toward Danny. "I've seen the trouble Hades has caused so I've sent you to this time. In time, he will target the wizarding world here."

"Why?" Nightlord simply asked.

"Because I know how much you want to change things. It is also my wish that Daniel will remember why he wanted to protect the humans in the first place." Nightlord made a confused face at this and Danny bristled. "Daniel will be attending Hogwarts as a first year student, feel free to ask him any questions. Now I'm running out of time. Take this, it will allow you to use magic. Just trust me on this, you're needed in this time right now. I'm sorry but I can't say anymore… Time in!"

The time master disappeared as time started again and Danny made sure to move back to his original spot at the head of the line of the first years. One of the first powers he had gained after becoming the ghost king was to change his appearance. Right now he looked like a normal eleven year old human.

"You're called a what?" Professor Snape asked. Danny only knew what his name was because Clockwork had made him read a few books of the wizarding world before sending him here.

"Never mind," Nightlord shook his head. "It's a joke between me and my friend."

Dumbledore chuckled, his moon shaped specs flashed in the light. "Well, enough of this." He clapped his hand and sat down. He motioned for Nightlord to walk up to the empty seat by Snape. Nightlord did so just as an old tattered hat began singing a song. It went on for a few minutes, singing about the different houses. Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuss, and Slytherin.

The sorting hat let the last note hang in the air and all the students applauded. Professor McGonagall called out the first name, going in alphabetical order. Danny waited patiently by his first year classmates and before he knew it his name was called.

"Danny Fenton!"

Danny took his cue and walked toward the stool. Head low and posture as weak and frail looking as he could make it, Danny sat on the seat. The hat was placed on his head and a voice spoke to him… in his head.

'Ah interesting, yes very interesting. Many secrets, you'd make a perfect fit in Slytherin. RavenClaw would also be good for you. Smart, intelligent… but you don't care about your education, I see… Hmm, yes you're quite a challenge Mr. Fenton. Ah, how about Griffindor? Bravery and chivalry. Yes, it would be much more beneficial to you than Slytherin.' "Griffindor!" the hat called and once more the red and gold table erupted into cheers as the other tables clapped.

Once the hat was removed Danny scurried to an empty seat at the Griffindor table. Another hour went on with the sorting and Danny was happy to find that he was seated next to Harry Potter just as planned.

"Hi I'm Danny."

"Harry, and this is Ron and Hermione," the boy who lived said, pointing to his friends in turn. He was also a first year.

"Nice to meet you," Danny said with a smile. It amazed him that he still knew how to act around humans despite spending the last couple hundred years in the ghost zone.

"Same to you. So what do you guys think about that Nightroad guy?" Ron asked.

Danny shrugged, "he seems okay to me."

"Hallo!" two red heads appeared on either side of Ron. "I'm George/Fred and this is my twin Fred/George."

"Uh, hello?" Danny said.

"I'll bet you ten galleons that Professor Nightroad and Quirrel will be out of here come next year," one of the twins said.

"Why would you say that?" Danny asked.

"Cuz-"

"the class'-"

"Is cursed mate."

"Every time someone gets the job-

"Something happens to them."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Can't say."

Ron rolled his eyes at his two brothers. They loved messing with people and although he knew they were telling the truth in this case, they didn't need to deliver the news in such a spooky fashion.

Danny felt like making the two shut up. They were irritating him. They reminded him vividly of a striped purple cat from Alice in wonder land.

"He must be a very powerful wizard," the red head, Hermione said. Danny cocked his eye brow in question. "Well you see this school has many charms protecting it. To be able to by pass all of them must have taken a lot of power. Now if professor Nightroad was inside the castle when he teleported in then it wouldn't have taken that much, but I believe he must have come from somewhere out of London. You can tell because of the void he had created. Plus his accent."

Or it could have just been dimension hopping. Danny rolled his eyes at the girls long explanation, she reminded him a lot of his sister Jazz…

No! Danny shook his head vigorously. He wouldn't think about them right now, it just made him upset. For now he had a mission to accomplish.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, having successfully gotten rid of the twins.

"Fine," Danny said, beginning to dig into this food. Despite being the ghost king he still ate. It was something that set him apart from all the other ghosts, even now.

Suddenly an all to familiar sensation crept into Danny's bone. Oh, not now. A blue mist escaped his mouth and Danny groaned. He tried to ignore it, hopefully the ghost wouldn't bother him.

Across from him, Harry potter was piling his plate with almost anything he could get his hands on, except the peppermint. Right when the boy reached for a chicken leg a grey head popped out of the table. Ron screamed and Harry looked on in amazement. Danny nearly face palmed. He may not no this ghost personally but the ghost might recognize him. Danny turned in his seat so his back was facing the ghost and pretended to have a conversation with the people in the back of him.

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," the ghost was saying. Another shiver raced up Danny's spine as it floated through the table and hovered above Harry.

"Hey I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron suddenly exclaim. Out of the corner of his eye, Danny could see the boy pointing an accusing finger at the ghost. Sir Nick seemed extremely irritated by that comment and immediately scolded Ron, but apparently another Griffindor didn't understand what got the ghost so irritated in the first place and promptly asked him how he could be 'nearly headless.'

"Like this!" Nick said irritably. He pulled his head to the side and it fell to shoulder. Nothing was keeping the two parts of his body connected except his thin skin. Huffing the ghost snapped his head back on an floated away, mumbling something or another about first years.

Danny sighed in relief and turned back around. He still kept his head low just incase any of the other ghosts recognized him but for the most part the rest of dinner continued without any event.

"You look cold, mate," Ron said while stuffing his face with a muffin.

"That's because I am," Danny joked back. He was finding it extremely easy to just be like the old Danny Fenton.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys. She delicately cut the meat she had served herself. "How can you be cold in a magical castle? The temperature is regulated at all times."

"You sure know a lot for a book worm," Ron commented. Harry chuckled.

"So have you guys known you've been wizards all this time?" he asked.

"Yep," Ron replied. "I've been raised in the magical world."

"No, my parents are human," Hermione said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Mine are too," Danny said. He noticed that a group of Slytherins were looking at the four of them with disgusted looks. Namely Hermione and Danny.

"Really?" Hermione said with shock. Danny nodded. "It's good to know that I'm not the only muggle born…"

"It doesn't matter, in the end we're all here. And we're all humans," Danny stated with confidence. He didn't like it when other people were upset, blame his hero complex.

Danny glanced at Nightlord, the man must have also had a strong sense of justice if he really set about on a mission to stop the next Armageddon from happening. Hopefully the two of them would make a good team and be able to stop Hades. Not to mention Harry's own nemesis, Voldemort.

XXX

Everyone reported to their dorms and Abel followed Dumbledore to his living quarters that he would be staying at while in Hogwarts. The room he got was small and was right next to Quirrell's own room. Both were connected to the DADA classroom.

This was crazy, he didn't even know how to do any magic. Abel fingered the wand Clockwork had given him. He'd be discovered within a month. Why'd he agree to this anyway?

Abel looked over the schedule he had just received from Dumbledore. Each day he would be helping Professor Quirrell with his classes for DADA. He sighed, what did he care about this anyway? Right now all he needed to worry about was talking to Danny Fenton. Abel made a mental list of what he would ask him.

Question List

_1. How did Clockwork stop time? _

_2. How did Clockwork know Hades would be coming here?_

_3. Who is Clockwork?_

_4. What is he? What are you? _

_5. What can an eleven year old do? _

_6. How do you know my last name is Nightlord?_

_7. What did Clockwork mean when he said that he hoped you would remember why you saved people? _

_8. Why did you two make me a professor? _

And on and on the list went.

Abel looked at the door that led into the hall. He debated on whether he should find Danny and speak to him right now. Dumbledore had taken him straight to his room and hadn't bothered telling him where everything was. A normal human would have gotten lost looking for the Griffindors dorms in this castle. However with his heightened senses he wouldn't have that much trouble finding it. The students were still up and chatting rapidly. Even though Abel was practically on the other side of the Castle he could hear them talk.

"If you wanted to speak to me all you had to do was call."

Abel whipped around his claws extended. A boy with white hair and green eyes floated right before him.

"Put your claws away crusnik. It's me." The boy lowered himself to the ground. He swept his hand upward and two rings appeared at his waist. One traveled up wile the other traveled down, transforming him into the eleven year old Danny Fenton.

"But how? Why-"

"How, because I just can. Why, because I know you have some questions you want me to answer. So first off Clockwork is the master of time," Danny ticked off a finger as he went. "And the two next questions also has to do with the fact he's the master of time. Both he and I are ghosts. I can do a lot and I'm not an eleven year old. I know you're Nightlord because Clockwork told me and he's the master of time. And you're a professor because unlike me, you can't change your form to look younger."

"You left one question out," Abel pointed out. "What did Clockwork mean when he said that you forgot why you saved people?"

Danny growled and ran a hand through his hair. "I used to be a hero but now that I'm full ghost I haven't been saving people as much as I used to," Danny said irritably.

Abel scrutinized the young boy. He certainly didn't act like a mere eleven year old. If Abel didn't know any better he'd say the child could have been near the same age as Abel himself. However the big difference between himself and the boy was that Danny didn't had forgotten how to love.

Danny had small sparks of a need to protect others but it didn't seem as though he himself really wanted to go out of his way to help others. It seemed more like an obsession or an old fire that he must have had in his younger years.

"Would you stop thinking of me in that manner?" Danny growled. "I'm. Not. Evil."

"Of course not," Abel said with a shrug. "It's not as though I told you to read my mind." Danny glared at him, his eyes squinting then they turned wide.

"I can't read you!" Danny exclaimed. "But how-"

"When you have voices in your head you tend to gain a few tricks," Abel said while whirling a finger by his temple as if to emphasize his point.

Danny mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "this guy is even more crazy than Clockwork. Good thing I'm only half his age… No wonder he's so crazy."

"So do you know when Hades will be arriving?" Abel asked, changing the topic.

"He's already in this time, trying to get in league with Voldemort." Danny shivered at the mention of that name. "The wizards call Voldemort 'the one who must not be named.' Many people believe he's dead but he's not. He's possibly the strongest wizard in the magical world."

"Why did people think he was dead?"

"Because he disappeared when he tried killing a baby. The spell he casted backed fired and he lost his body. The baby was Harry Potter."

Abel racked his brain for an answer. Unlike Voldemort's name this one sounded familiar but he couldn't match it… well other than the fact he had heard it during dinner.

"Anyway, until we get more news on Voldemort we won't know where Hades is. This could take some time but knowing the fruit loops they'll probably target Harry Potter," Danny said. He changed back into his eleven year old ghost form and Abel briefly wondered what his true form would look like. "Same goes for you, crusnik," Danny said slyly. He floated toward the roof. "Oh and a little warning. Don't kill Voldemort, that's Harry's job. If you do I swear to you, you will regret it."

"What do you- mean…" Abel said the last word dully, looking at the spot where Danny had disappeared. The cold in the room hung around for a minute later until that to disappeared.

XXX

"Wake up!"

Abel awoke to the sound of Quirrell's squeaky voice, and fists pounding on his door. Abel groaned, he hadn't even realized how tired he was.

Today classes would start and Abel would be helping out the strange professor in DADA. This sure sounded like fun… Not.

"Nightroad! I demand that you wake up this instant before I blast this door open!" the man's shrill voice met Abel's ears and he shivered. Gah! He would need to deal with that voice for the whole day! Oh and lets not forget every other day after today as well.

"I'm up!" Abel called back, not wanting to put his ears in anymore harm than they already were. At this rate he would go deaf. At least the man didn't seem like the type to bother people all that much… but, Abel still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with that man.

Abel snatched up his watch and prayed to whatever higher power, that his watch wouldn't malfunction now. He typed in a code, and thankfully it changed his clothes to the robes that he had seen the other professors wearing the day before. Letting out a sigh of relief Abel quickly washed up before taking a step out of the room and into the DADA classroom. None of the students was there yet, so Abel guessed that Quirrell would want to talk to him.

Quirrell flicked his wand about, arranging things and making everything tidy. "So what did you need me for?" Abel asked, causing the man to jump and the mirror that had been suspended in the air, dropped and shattered.

"D-don't scare me like that!" Quirrell yelped and quickly casted another spell to clean up the mess. He glanced over his shoulder at Abel and drew in his lips. "Y-you w-w-will be in charge o-of grading the s-students spell casting. Also when we show them what a real duel is like y-you w-will b-b-be my s-sparing partner."

Was it just Abel or was this man very timid? "Sure," Abel said, though he still didn't know how to use his stick- er, wand… As far as he knew, he wasn't magical at all, just an- enhanced human clone. Or at least that's what he used to be, now he was a Crusnik.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait guys! I got distracted by my other stories and NaNoWriMo. Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter. And please review, it'll get me motivated to write the next chapter. Not to mention that all my files just got delated this morning... so yeah, this was actually a rewrite. It turned out different than the original; it being a Teen Titan/ Danny Phantom crossover.


End file.
